1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a block copolymer and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device using the same, and more particularly, to a block copolymer having an increased effective dispersity (eff) of a polymer material and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit device, which is capable of forming fine patterns by using the block copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, an area occupied by each unit cell has become smaller when seen in a plan view. In response to a reduction in the area of the unit cell, a design rule of a critical dimension (CD) having a nanoscale of several to tens of nanometers is applied.